


Superflu

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 01
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinq trucs qu'ils auraient préféré ignorer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superflu

LJ a vu pleurer un certain nombre de personnes au cours de son existence. Enfants, hommes, femmes. Y compris de sa famille. Les événements étant ce qu’ils sont, lui-même a expérimenté la chose récemment. Sa mère pouvait pleurer de tristesse ou, plus souvent, de colère, et son oncle Mike, pour un adulte de sexe masculin, a la larme relativement facile. Mais il n’avait jamais vu son père pleurer.

En réalité, il ne l’a toujours pas vu. Juste entendu. Dans le téléphone que Nick lui a tendu. Pas sur lui-même parce qu’il semble avoir dépassé ce stade, mais pour LJ et sans doute pour les quelques personnes qu’il regrette de ne plus jamais pouvoir revoir. Rien de dramatique ni de bruyant, bien sûr, pas à gros sanglots comme LJ quelques jours plus tôt, pas même un reniflement ou un souffle coupé. Juste la voix un peu trop rauque, les phrases un peu trop lentes, les mots un peu trop bas. C’est encore pire, réalise LJ en serrant si fort le portable qu’il se demande s’il ne va pas le casser en mille morceaux.

Son père peut pleurer. C’est quelque chose que LJ aurait préféré ignorer. Pas pour le déballage émotionnel en lui-même, mais parce que c’est la dernière chose qu’il aura apprise sur lui.

\- - - - -

Quelque temps après avoir fait la connaissance de Sara Tancredi, Brad l’a invitée à dîner. Il se dit qu’avoir imaginé recevoir une réponse positive était inhabituellement optimiste de sa part mais encore maintenant, il aurait aimé une rebuffade un peu moins humiliante. Parce qu’elle a eu un petit sourire embarrassé, un froncement de sourcil tout aussi embarrassé et elle a baissé la tête et menti – mal – sur les raisons pour lesquelles elle devait décliner. Oui, songe-t-il, Sara Tancredi baisse la tête et ment mal lorsqu’elle fait l’objet d’une attention masculine inopportune. C’est quelque chose qu’il aurait préféré ne pas apprendre à ses dépens.

Oh, mais il suppose qu’elle a fait des progrès depuis. Parce que lorsque Scofield la fixe comme il la fixe en ce moment, elle sourit avec naturel, le regarde bien face et lui répond sans hésitation.

\- - - - -

Avocado doit mesurer vingt centimètres et peser quarante kilos de plus que T-Bag. Le premier est tout en chairs boursouflées, le second tout en lignes sèches. L’un le menace franchement, l’autre lui offre un sourire charmeur faussement rassurant. Mais il faut à peine cinq minutes à Tweener pour réaliser ce que veut au juste T-Bag et encore beaucoup moins pour comprendre qu’Avocado veut exactement la même chose. Tweener est un ardent partisan de la doctrine selon laquelle de deux maux, il faut choisir le moindre, mais en l’occurrence, il n’y a ni choix ni moindre mal.

Avocado pose une main massive sur sa nuque. Il se souvient que T-Bag avait fait glisser un doigt froid le long de sa joue. Dans les deux cas, sa peau semble se rétrécir autour de lui et se contracter d’horreur. Il aurait pu continuer de vivre sans connaître cette sensation. Pour l’instant, il se demande s’il va continuer de vivre tout court.

\- - - - -

Katie est mal à l’aise. De plus en plus mal à l’aise. Elle a essayé de mettre Sara en garde – non que Sara ait réellement besoin d’être mise en garde... juste d’être rappelée à la réalité, sans doute – mais cela ne paraît pas avoir été un franc succès. Elle la regarde sortir de son bureau trop vite, d’un pas trop raide, l’air trop affairé, et elle sait qu’il vient de se passer quelque chose.

Elle tourne la tête et, à travers la baie vitrée, voit Scofield dans le bureau, immobile, les bras le long du corps mais les poings serrés, et elle sait qu’il vient de se passer quelque chose qui n’aurait définitivement pas dû avoir lieu. Elle ignore quoi au juste et elle ne veut pas essayer de comprendre, de savoir ou d’imaginer. Le peu qu’elle sait est déjà beaucoup trop pour son confort psychologique. Elle se contente d’entrer dans la pièce et de faire l’injection afin de pouvoir renvoyer Scofield en cellule avant que Sara revienne. Plus tôt il sera parti, mieux elle se sentira.

\- - - - -

Si Henry devait choisir une chose qu’il aurait préféré ignorer... jusqu’à ce soir, il y en avait quelques unes. A présent, elles se bousculent dans son esprit.

Il aurait préféré ignorer la façon dans Michael Scofield ne frémit pas lorsqu’il pointe une lame dentée dans sa direction, ou la façon dont le regret perce dans sa voix sous la détermination. Il aurait préféré ignorer à quel point il est habile de ses mains – oh, il a fait des merveilles avec la miniature du Taj Mahal mais ce n’est rien, vraiment rien, comparé à la dextérité avec laquelle il le pousse dans son fauteuil, lui ligote les poignets aux accoudoirs et fait trois ou quatre tours avec le rouleau de chatterton pour le scotcher au dossier. C’est fini en deux temps trois mouvements, sans que Henry ait eu le temps d’essayer de le raisonner. Ceci étant dit, il suppose que Michael est bien au-delà de la phase dans laquelle il aurait pu être raisonné.

Il aurait préféré ignorer la façon dont la douleur semble éclater dans son crâne lorsqu’il rouvre les yeux, et ignorer que la lumière de sa lampe de bureau filtre sous la porte de son placard.

Il n’a pas non plus envie de savoir dans quel état Michael sera lorsqu’il repassera les portes de cette prison. Car il les repassera.

FIN


End file.
